


Titan

by ujjyaini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini
Summary: Modern AU.Is it just a coincidence or faith that Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell meets with each other halfway across the world ,ten years after breaking up .They broke up because Rhaegar was a total douche bag and cheated on her with Lyanna Stark .P.S-It's Elia concentric fanfiction ,so if you arre a Lyanna/Rhaegar shipper you won't like it .





	Titan

“Are you sure nothing else can be done”? Rhaegar Targaryen asked for the third time.

“No, we are very sorry for the inconvenience, but you can wait in our lounge area “the girl from behind the counter said it rather curtly.

There is nothing he can do but wait for the next flight to King’s Landings. He should rather consider himself lucky that he was able to get a ticket in the first place at such a small notice considering it was Holiday season. So for the next 4 hours Pentos International Airport was going to be his destination.  
With a heavy sigh he picked up his luggage and moved towards the lounge area and came face to face; rather face to back to something completely unexpected.

The color was right, coal black but the texture was not .It was sleek straight rather than soft curls. He wasn’t sure if it was her .In his defense it’s rather difficult to recognize your ex-girlfriend whom you have dumped and humiliated 10years ago from just back of her tilted head .He walked towards her hoping that he was wrong ,that it was some random black-headed woman. What are the odds of meeting your ex in an airport halfway across the world?

“Elia, Elia Martell “, he said with a tone of surprise and relief.

“Rhaegar, hi, what a surprise “, she said.

“Can I sit “? Of course he can sit, it’s a public place, and he can sit anywhere he wants.

“Sure”, you want some coffee “? She offered politely.

“No, thank you”. He sat down on the opposite chair across her; face to face .There was just a small coffee table between them.

“What are you doing here, Elia”? Small talk between two adults seemed like the right thing to do at that moment.

“Work “, she said before returning back to her phone, texting someone rather hurriedly.

They sat in silence for straight two minutes. She seems to be treating him like an acquaintance she had come across during her college days.

“So what are you doing here today “? Breaking the silence, she asked.

“Work “he replied with a small smile on his face.

“Hmmm”was all she said.

Rhaegar seems a bit taken back on how uninterested Elia was towards him right then. Did he expect her to be, all chirpy and happy to see the man who cheated on her?

His eyes rested on a crimson folder with a golden lion sigil .He couldn’t refrain himself from asking her about it.

“I never thought you would work under a Lannister after the fallout between the families regarding Cersei and Oberyn.”

“Well the fallout happened between Tywin Lannister and my mother .Right now Cersei is married to Robert Baratheon and my brother is happy with his life .AND I work with Tyrion Lannister ,not under him in an independent Law firm.” she said pointedly.

“Tyrion is an individual, he is more than just his family name .He is intelligent, well educated, with a sharp wit and tongue. His firm has nothing like his father’s, he actually care for justice and to be honest though I am senior to him academically, he is far superior to me professionally .I learn so much from him “she seems rather defensive towards her partner.

“So getting an unlawful 30 million dragons settlement for the Redwyne against the Tully’s is your definition of justice .I thought you wanted to study law because you wanted to help needy people or at least that’s what you said to me “Rhaegar didn’t know why he was getting so worked up about this. She was a professional lawyer; it was her job .Maybe, because he always imagined Elia to work towards abolishing slavery than making rich people richer.

“First of all there was nothing unlawful about it .The Tully agreement had huge loopholes, which we were able to detect and use for our benefits .Lady Olenna is an old friend of ours so when she approached us, we were rather keen to giver her justice .Tell me you won’t have done the same thing “? She asked with a smirk .She was well aware of the strings Rhaegar pulled using his name for his friends and family.

“Who are you serving justice here, in Essos “?he asked ,the situation seemed quite obvious .

“I have to kill you, if I tell you “she was jesting with him.

“Of course you won’t tell me “he snorted

“Everything isn’t about you Rhaegar Targaryen ,even if that’s what you want to believe .I owe my silence towards my client whose whole career could be in jeopardy if something this sensitive ever comes out “she said as a matter of fact .

“Career, money these seems to be quite important to you “he didn’t knew why he was pushing her regarding this.

“It is important to people who have worked hard for it throughout their life and weren’t handed it over on a silver platter “.It was getting uncomfortable and uneasy between them.

“What work brought you here “? She asked out of the blue.

“Well I am a sponsor of the Pentos Music Festival, I help out with the management and money matters .It’s cultural ,supporting artist and Dany insists “.He added those extra information to inform her that he was doing this selfless deed for betterment of others ,to make his sister happy and using the powers that came with his name for something good .

“Hmm,so you are doing this for yourself “,she said in a knowing tone .  
.  
This made him angry .How could she accuse him of that .All great artist need financial patrons or else they’ll never flourish, how much talented they maybe. He has no profit in this, for god sake he even does this anonymously.

“I thought everything doesn’t revolve around me”he said sarcastically .He doesn’t want to make a scene here.

“Yes ,everything doesn’t revolve around you ,except when it actually involves you .Then everything revolves around you .Admit it ,you are doing it not for culture, random artists or for Dany ,you are just trying to relive your dead dreams through these people .To be close to the stage ,the instruments ,the rhythms, the craziness ,you want to be close to the beats .Which you were forced to give up by your own stupidity “she knew she has got him .She always got him Even after so many years she can still read him like an open book .

“I wasn’t forced to give up, I choose to .I had a family, I needed to provide for them and joining my fathers business was the best option I had then “his desperation was showing.

“You accidentally started the family ,don’t lie to me ,I know Lyanna at the age of 17 had no freaking desire to start a family .You accidentally knocked her up while we were still together than her father forced you to marry her because he didn’t want his family honor to be more stained .How is Lyanna anyway? “.She said .Did he really still believed that what he did all those years back was out of love .Even if it was it rather dried out quite quickly.

As matter of fact she knew Lyanna was screwing with Rhaegar to get away from that oaf of a boyfriend of hers, Robert . She wanted to be free and independent but ended up being married to a political family and a mother by the age of 18.Enjoying all the backdoor facilities that came with the name Targaryen was fun but being a full time stereotypical good wife in front of the world 24/7 was hard .No wonder she filled for a divorce within three years ,got it and full custody of their son Jon in another 2 years .She now owns a Horse ranch in the North .She is ashamed to admit at she had observed the divorcee with quite a keen interest ,more than a normal healthy interest. It was her work at the Lannister firm that pulled her out of that matter which was turning into a obsession .She would never admit to that, it would be too much unnecessary pain.

On the other hand Rhaegar was shocked to hear that statement .Even in his dreams he would have never thought that sweet, gentle Elia Martell would be so blunt and venomous about her opinions towards someone or rather towards him.

“You have changed Elia ,everything about you is different .You were a gentle ,good and gracious lady who wanted to become a lawyer to help people not snoop around someone else’s business .And if it was you who had got pregnant ,I am sure your mother would have done the same thing ,you would have done the same thing “.Rhaegar was fuming at this moment .He knows that Elia was mentally enjoying his failure ,she really didn’t forgive or forget his indiscretion all those years ago .He wanted to apologies to her but he got so wrapped around Lyanna , her brothers ,her ex-boyfriend and even his father that he never had the time to reach out to Elia personally .She was indeed the Red Viper’s sister.

“No I wouldn’t have forced you to marry me ,or give up your dreams because my family found it inconvenient. My family never had a ‘southern ambition’, Doran is married to non-westerosi ,Oberyn isn’t married and have four daughters and he takes full responsibilities of them .Whereas Rickard Stark tried to hide the fact that his precious heir has impregnated Barbrey Ryswell while he was engaged to Catelyn Tully .When Tully’s wanted to pull out of that engagement he forced his son Ned to marry Catelyn in name of honor regardless to his feelings. His son Benjen ran away and joined Border Security Forces ,while he tried to marry off his daughter Lyannna to that whoremonger Robert Baratheon just for his southern ambition .”She said, breathing heavily .She can’t believe that he still has so much effect over her .That he still could make her angry after so many years. She took a deep breath.

“Yes ,I wanted to be a lawyer to help people and I still do but not at the expense of burning the whole system down .Do you have any idea how many pro bono cases we trial every year .Yes we handle high profit immoral cases too or how else are we goanna run firm economically .We can’t expect our employees to work for us for free. We need some corrupt but influential people on our side so that when we ask them to use their power to help the masses .Just breaking the wheel isn’t good enough ,the idea is just a balm to ones conscious .One has to replace the existing wheel with a better wheel or else chaos will ensure .Yes we can liberate the slaves but then what ?We will only be turning those slaves into beggars and should we expect them to be forever grateful to us for it ?Burning things to the ground is an easy thought and deed but building a replacement is difficult .You can disagree with me all you want but anyone can break down a system but its only the powerful who can built an efficient one .in it’s place”, she doesn’t know why she is explaining all these to him, she doesn’t owe him any explanation. Maybe she wanted to break this fragile image he had of her .In her heart and mind she knew why he left her .He left her because he was too blind to see the real Elia. He only saw Princess Elia Martell, not Elia .Even after so many years it still bothers her that she was perfect for him, she was all he ever wanted but he just didn’t see it.

There was an announcement, it was time to leave .Elia got up picked up her luggage and started to leave. She halted, turned back Rhaegar was still sitting with his head on his palm.  
“Rhaegar “he looked up.”Wear that beanie ,tuck your hair in ,go on that stage and perform .If no one recognized you at the peak of your popularity when we used to sneak into those bars ,no one in Essos is goanna recognize you now .It isn’t that hard ,make sure you have an alias ,your face unrecognizable and wait till people are semi-high” she said and walked away .

He too got up and followed suit. Within a hour they were up in the air .Elia was just a few row ahead of him, he can still see her sleek dark hair. Maybe she hasn’t changed at all, maybe she was always like this and he was too blind to see her fiery side. He saw her warmth towards people but not her wrath. To be honest she was introduced to him by his mother; he really never took his time to see beyond the Martell sigil. She was definitely smart ,intelligent ,loyal ,hard-working,passionate,dedicated,fierce,why was he so blind towards all these qualities of hers . Maybe it’s not too late, he saw no ring on her finger. She still obviously cared about his passion .they could start it all over just as Rhaegar and Elia and not Martell and Targaryen.Ironically he has cheated on her while she has been sweet and gentle, while he wanted to get back with her when she is blunt and so not gentle. He just had to wait an hour or so to get his answer.  
The plan had landed at King’s Landing International Airport. All the passengers were tired from the obvious exertion. For a few moments he had lost sight of her only to find her standing at a corner with her luggage beside submerged in her phone. She was probably booking a cab .It was now or never for Rhaegar .It can start with just a phone number or was he crazy to think that she would even giver her number .

“Hey, I guess this is goodbye “he said as he walked towards her.

“yes, I guess it is and I really didn’t mean to be so harsh towards your marriage and stuff “, she said, though she totally meant to be harsh but the timing was so wrong .What could either of them achieve from this .What’s done is done and cannot be undone .Both of them were too far gone in the opposite direction, though he was divorced right now. Was it wrong to think about such a possibility, it probably was and she knows why.

‘Mama’, a voice screeched as two tiny hands tried to envelope her waist .She looked down to a mop of blonde hair .From her corner of the eye she can see that Rhaegar was shocked.

“Surprise ‘now it was two voices who were hugging her.

‘Mom we have been waiting for you so long, that Tyler had to go to the bathroom, twice” her eldest complain.

Rhaegar was still there .It would be rather awkward not to introduce everyone to everyone else .

“Rhaegar, this is my husband Jaime Lannister, Jaime, this is Rhaegar Targaryen an old friend of mine from college”, she said, as both men shook each others hand.

“Oh this is Jason and this is Tyler “she said pulling her five and three years old closer to her .This was her family and she loved them.

“Oh,Tyrion Lannister is your brother-in-law” ,he said as a matter of fact .

“That doesn’t stop him from making her work during the Holidays “Jaime said in a jokingly.

“Bye” Elia said before she moved away with her family .It was indeed too far gone but does that displease her? Not particularly .She was content.

So she is married with two boys and she is a full time lawyer .It was rather impressive .Maybe they’ll meet someday ,somewhere ,where she wouldn’t be a Lannister and he wouldn’t be a Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever.English is my first language though it's not my native tongue ,I know it's a bit confusing ,just one of the cons of being a multilingual ,so sorry for any grammatical mistakes ,try to ignore it .And thumbs up to all the writers here who write like chapters after chapters ,I truly understand now how much hard work it requires and we all doing it for free.I mean I can't even add to my CV.Feel free to leave kudos ,comments ,constructive criticism etc.


End file.
